This study proposes to investigate sleep patterns in patients with chronic pelvic pain in order to document and quantitate sleep disorders. The patient with chronic pelvic pain presents a difficult dilemna to the practicing gynecologist. A significant relationship between the complaint of chronic pelvic pain and abnormal sleep patterns has been described. If sleep patterns are abnormal, then pharmacological interventions such as low dose tricyclics or serotonin reuptake inhibitors may be useful.